The proposition
by Modochi
Summary: AU fic. At the age of 23, Amy Rose is stuck with no real future to live for, when suddenly her first love Sonic and his wife Sally reenters into her life with a proposition for her. Will Contain Sonamy, Sonsal, Sonsalamy.
1. Chapter 1

Another something in my mind, but now it's here for all of you to read. Comment if you want me to add more to it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn or any of the other Sonic franchise characters mentioned in this fanfic, my use of them is solely for fun and not for profit.**

This is an alternate universe fic by the way.

Ages.

Amy: 23.  
Sonic: 25.  
Sally: 26.

* * *

**THE PROPOSITION**  
**PART**** I**

* * *

The sound of flickies crying out in to greet the early morning sun had the pink hedgehog groan into her bed in annoyance; it was far too early for her to get up, especially when she had been up too late last night getting everything ready for her day off.

Of course it would be better if she had someone to share her day off with, but true to her luck life had decided to give the beating of a lifetime over the past four years.

The love of her life had married another girl with her acting as the maid of honor, a fact that still had her grumble death threasts under her breath every now and then when she saw them together, happy and smiling.

To make matters worse, her best friend and surrogate little sister had become the bitch drama queen from hell ever since she had enrolled at the local high school. Personally, she blamed the little clique of alpha bitches that Cream had taken to hang out with but a part of her couldn't help but feel that Cream wasn't without blame either.

As a final nail in her coffin of happiness, her love life could best be described as a complete train wreck. Each and every single one of her boyfriends had been failures of an ever growing level of sucktastic height.

From the ever gruff and uncaring Shadow who while sweet and gentle in private, was simply too much of a douche bag in public. Every time she went out with him he became some paranoid insecure boyfriend who trash talked her friends and her choice of a work career.

But what else could you expect form someone who had been created in the fifties to be anything but no acceptance of females having a life outside of her house. Did he actually expect her of all people, to give up everything she had dreamed about to become a stay at home house wife.

He had taken their break up rather calmly, if you can call a hissed out river of insults and growls as a calm way, if it hadn't been for her picking a certain hero's birthday party as the best place to break up with him, she wouldn't have felt safe with about doing it.

The less said about her week long entanglement with the complete asshole of a man whore Scourge the better in her mind. Coming home from a long day of wilderness trekking to capture that elusive shot of a recovering bird species for her job to find him out cold from a combo of booze, drugs and whores in her bed would induce hate in everyone, especially since the whores were still present and going through her stuff.

Rolling out of the bed and onto her feet, Amy shot a look around her bedroom. Her old apartment were now long gone as Scourge's little party had forever defiled it, now, she lived out here in a small cottage far closer to the nature she loved so much.

Putting aside her dark thought of her wreck of a life, Amy did some stretches before shredding her nightgown, her eyes locking onto her form in a nearby mirror as she did a smirk at the great shape she was in.

So what if she was in danger of becoming an old maid as Cream and her friends had teased her with last week over at the mall. She was just waiting for the right time to give up her V card, that's all, unlike a certain rabbit who lost hers at the age of twelve at a drunk party, one of the few times where Cream had actually been nice to her since she needed a place to stay to keep her little adult adventure a secret from Vanilla.

Grabbing towel, Amy pushed her thought away; it was time to focus on today and not on the past.

Turning on her stereo, the pink hedgehog bopped her head up and down in time to the beat as she began to work her way through her morning workout; after all, a body like hers took some work to maintain.

A girl had to look her best, when going to the beach to prowl for a potential boyfriend and mate.

Once she was showered, fed and dressed up in her new red and white bikini with a simple white sun dress on top of that, Amy pushed back her longer quills and grabbed her beach bag while she calmly ticked off the items on her list.

Closing the door and locking it, Amy nodded as she had indeed remembered everything on her list including a back up outfit in case her current one was ruined.

Now, It was time for her to hit the beach.

* * *

Soft white sand, the sound of waves crashing against the shore and a blue horizon for miles around, the picture perfect romantic setting, was blocked out by the ocean of mobians and humans between her and the beach, the noise they made were enough to make her wince in pain as she drove past them all on the road.

Let them fight for a spot on the public beach Amy grunted as she silently ditched her car in a remote spot on the parking lot, she had a trick of her own to get some privacy and alone time on the beach before going boyfriend hunting.

Moving along the fence separating the rich people from poor smucks like her she keep an eye out for the mark she left here a few days ago. Finding it easily enough, the pink hedgehog shot a quick look around before rushing forward towards the wall in question.

With her beach bag slung over her should hopping wildly as she flicked her wrist in the special way, Amy laugh freely as she pounded the pavement with her piko piko hammer, the force of it enough to send her flying up over the wall in a neat summer sault.

Landing on her feet, she stayed silent as her ears flicked to see if anyone had spotted her little intrusion, but really, why would anyone have done it, the house was empty and owned by a good old two tailed friend of hers. So even if she was busted, she wouldn't be in any serious trouble.

Reaching the little piece of beach belonging to estate grounds, Amy dropped her bag onto the sand and let out a deep chuckle, the sun was in the right place, her whole life was at beach and she was all alone to think up a good way to spend her time here.

With her towel and parasol in place, the female hedgehog nodded to herself before getting down to the next part as her fingers nimbly undid the buttons on her dress one by one. Her eyes briefly darting round as her bikini clad body was revealed; including the heart shaped patch of creamy fur around her upper chest she had always hidden out of embarrassment.

Dropping down on her towel, she sighed in content as her whole body drifted off into paradise from the sun soaking her in life giving heat. "This is the life." Her silent musing interrupted somewhat rudely as her phone chose that precise moment to go off in her bag.

Cursing, the pink hedgehog found herself digging through her bag again, this time in search for the elusive piece of tech which had stopped ringing while cursing herself for letting the damn thing get lost under her collection of needed items.

Finally finding the silvery device, the pink hedgehog took a second to compose herself as she ran her finger across the screen to unlock it. Tapping her finger on the phone icon to see just who had called her, she felt herself freeze up as her eyes scanned the number displayed on the screen. "Sonic."

**AN: Yes, this will be a Sonsalamy story, one of the very few around so don't kill me okay. Also, this won't be a very long fanfic, merely just about five to six chapters if all goes right. But I should warn you all, I am planning on adding in a lemon scene or two so if you don't like those, let me know and I'll add in a warning before they show up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn or any of the other Sonic franchise characters mentioned in this fanfic, my use of them is solely for fun and not for profit.**

AN: Sorry for the quick cutoff at the end of the last chapter, I wasn't sure how to end the chapter in a proper manner,

Oh, and AuthornessRose, go F*** yourself. I don't know who you are or how you got that massive pole up your ass, but I suggest you remove it along with your oversized ego. This is an AU story set in the future so everyone will be OCC in it.

Ages.

Amy: 23.  
Sonic: 25.  
Sally: 26.

* * *

THE PROPOSITION  
PART II

* * *

With her eyes partly closed in thought, Amy Rose sat quietly in the plush couch of her home, her mind currently locked up in an internal debate that had been going on inside her mind ever since she had come from the beach hours ago.

Still wearing her bikini, the pink hedgehog once more let her eyes drift down to the cell phone on the table before her as her fingers drifted over the black screen.

It had been years since she had lost him, she had moved on so why couldn't her heart do the do the same, why did it refuse to let her find someone else. Shadow had been a poor cliché made worse by her expecting him to be something he was not,

Pressing her lips together, she banished Shadow from her mind and grabbed her phone, her fingers swiping across the screen and bringing up the now well heard phone message.

The name and number may have Sonic's, but the voice wasn't him, it was one she had rarely heard before in her life but one still knew well as it belonged to Sally Acorn, her former rival and now Sonic's

"Amy, it's me Sally... Uh... Look, I know it's been a long time since you know, but we really want to talk with you, we're in town for the next week so please call back Amy, please."

Hovering her finger over the message, Amy grunted as she quickly pressed down on the number to dial them back. Hesitating like that, what was she, a scared teenager or a grown woman?

After a few dial tones, she let out her breath as the phone went over to their voice message, clearly the big strong independent woman wasn't really up to facing the past just yet.

"Hey there, it's me, Amy." Nice going Amy, try to sound a lot less like a broken wreck will you, her inner voice screamed at her as she fought the urge to hang up. "I know it is rather sudden but if you want to talk to me, I'll be over at Roosie's from 7PM to 10PM tonight."

Hanging up before she could start rambling, Amy stared down at her phone trying to mentally calm down from her emotional high.

Slipping out of her plush comfort zone, she dropped her phone and walked out of the room to get ready. It didn't matter if they there or not, Roosie had been a part of her plan anyway. There was always someone good looking who could amuse her for a few hours.

Freezing in the doorway to her room, her eyes wandered over to the clock as a smirk formed on her face. It had been years since the last time they had met, so why not dress up for the occasion and show off the more obvious bodily changes she had gone through.

* * *

"Welcome to Roosei's Miss Rose."

Smiling at the doorman as she retrieved her ID card, Amy giggled a bit as she caught him with his eyes a few degrees lower then they should be as he was staring at her cleavage. "Thank you Frankie." Moving into the lounge bar, Amy slowly slid her jacket off as she cast her eyes across the selection tonight.

If her life had taught her anything, it was that that discos and pubs were great for losing your hearing, getting drunk and picking up the wrong kind of boys, which was why she was now a weekly guest at Roosei's lounger bar and dance club.

Handing over her jacket and getting a receipt for it, the pink hedgehog moved silently across the room, greeting those she knew briefly before stopping at the bar. Her hands drumming out the beat of the current song as the mixer turned to face her. "I'll have a simple martini, stirred, not shaken."

While her drink were getting mixed, she took a deep breath and looked around. "Hey, if a blue hedgehog with a female chipmunk asks about me, tell them I'm sitting over by the balcony."

Picking up her drink, she walked past the rest of the early guests and settled into her now claimed booth with a soft smile on her face, She had her best cocktail dress on, her finest jewellery and she had already spotted someone eyeing her.

If Sonic and Sally didn't show up, her evening wouldn't best wasted one bit.

She didn't really know how long it had been from she arrived until he was there, stealing her away from her current dance partner and into his hands while giving off that trademark smile of his that once made her weak in the knees. "Sonic."

The name was more of a statement and she briefly saw him falter as if he hadn't expected get to react like that or well, stop dancing. "Long time no see Amy." He mumbled out as he lowered his gaze before snapping it up with a bright red colour across his face. "You're looking... great."

Deciding to kill off this awkward scene, Amy turned her head to the side where she spotted Sally sitting silently in a booth dressed in a fairly conservative blue and white dress. the sight of it had Amy frown as she looked down at her own red cocktail dress, they looked so different it could be considered a crime. "Thank you Sonic..."

Stepping away, she briefly grabbed his hand to discourage her former dance partner as he came back to reclaim her for the rest of the song. "Let's go talk."

Sliding into her seat, she frowned as Sally didn't look up nor even seemed to be happy until Sonic sat down next to her.

For several minutes, the blue and pink hedgehog just stared at each other, with none of them moving or looking away from each other.

"So... how have you been?"

"Fine, I've been just fine, and how about you two?"

"Great, we've been doing fine."

"That's good."

Feeling sour, Amy lowered her head to look at the table top and wishing she had a drink to occupy her with, or at least make her drunk enough to ignore the wall between them. "Soo... You wanted to talk with me."

Sonic froze for what seemed to be several moments as he switched his attention back and forth between Sally and her. "Yeah... I...we..." Stopping his movement, Sonic reached out and grabbed Sally's hand as he looked Amy right into her eyes. "Amy, do you have a boyfriend, fiancée or husband right now?"

Giving him a what the hell stare Amy clasped her own hands together in front of her as she noticed Sally look up at her with a look that had her scared, it was part happy, part unhappy and partly hateful. "" Err, no, I've been single since Scourge, why?"

"It's just." Sonic started off before once more looking at Sally next to him with a look Amy couldn't figure out, she hadn't seen him with that kind of expression before in her entire life. "Amy, Sal and I have wanted to have a kid now for years."

"But no matter how hard we tried nothing happened." Sally cut in, her voice low and full of anger aimed at herself, her free hand grabbing the table hard enough t turn her knuckles white and visible through her fur. "So last year the doctors told me I can't bear kids, my ovaries are working fine but my womb."

Choking back a sob Sally turned her full attention onto Amy. "It's because of Robotnik." Hissing it out with pure hate, the princess felt a tear run down her face as she mentally cursed the long dead dictator. "That fat bastard, One day over a decade ago I fell into a vat of his chemicals while running from his swatbots, the gunk turned me pink and... it... it ruined my ability to bear children."

Lowering her own head, Amy felt her heart clench up in sympathy for the princess. "I'm sorry."

Sally looked away with a huff. "Don't be." Her eyes closing as she calmed down, the chipmunk kept looking away from them. My body can still produce eggs perfectly; my womb just can't support them."

A silence fell over the table before she felt someone grab her hand. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

Facing the two before her, Amy suddenly felt the whole world had gone silent as Sonic tighten his grip on her hand. "I'm sorry for asking you like this but-" still watching her, Sonic's whole body took on a look of a wounded animal, his entire expression nothing but an open plea for to agree with his request, "-We'd like it if you would be the surrogate mother of our children?"

And with that question, Amy felt her whole world slip away as two pair of eyes watched her from across the table, waiting for her response while holding their breaths. "I... What?"

Sharing a look between them, Sonic kept his hand locked around hers. "We… Sally and I, would like you to be the mother of our child Amy."'

"Oh."

-  
To Be Continued.  
-

AN: Hah, who here saw that one coming huh, huh?! Isn't that a plot shift to the max, I bet you were all expecting a Sally is a cheating bitch and Sonic wants Amy to become his lover or second wife kind of story.

Anyway here's the second chapter, next one will focus on Amy, Vanillla and why Cream is the way she is while Amy considers her response to Sonic and Sally's request of her.


End file.
